Mounting medical equipment to an intravenous (IV) pole involves cumbersome and complex hardware that can require special tools. Often the mounting equipment includes numerous mechanical parts that can be costly to manufacture. For example, some mounts for securing medical equipment to an IV pole can include a stationary element and a lead screw having a knob on one end and a clamp pad on an opposite end. The knob of the lead screw must be turned a number of times to urge the clamp pad towards the stationary element to capture the IV pole between them. Although knobs can be used without special tools, this movement involves lots of wrist action to provide sufficient tightening for heavy equipment that leads to user fatigue and injuries. Additionally, turning the knob multiple rotations to reach the size of the pole takes time and clamping force is limited by the user's strength and can therefore be insufficient for some medical equipment that is particularly heavy. Insufficient clamping force can result in patient injury and/or equipment damage.